Senbonzakura
by bizarrebri
Summary: Grimmjow's mother and father decided that after living in Germany their whole lives, they were going to move closer to family, that family being in Japan. Grimmjow is reluctant to go sight seeing with his cousin Nelliel until she takes him to a popular 'resturant' in the city, where Grimmjow meets someone that may make this move worth his wild.
1. Chapter 1

**_Today ended shitty. So here i am, to write and distract myself with yet another new one._**

Grimmjow often wondered why he did a lot of things, because in all honesty he did some pretty stupid shit, but he really, _really_ wanted to know why he was doing what he was currently doing.

His younger cousin, Nelliel, was dragging him about Japan showing him 'beautiful scenery' he really didn't care to see. His uncle Starrk and Aunt Harribel had decided to move away from Germany and to Japan when Grimmjow was about four years old. A year later they had the little green haired brat in front of him and another brat with even brighter green hair named Lillinet a year after that. A few months ago Grimmjow's parents had decided it would be a wonderful idea to uproot their whole lives and move closer to the family. Grimmjow was just bursting with joy. Running around the little town with Nelliel was really the last thing he wanted to be doing but he was forced by his mother to go with her and "learn more about their new home", like some little kid exploring a new neighborhood. Grimmjow was a grown ass, 28 year old, 6'1, man. He did not need to go sight seeing.

"Grimmy! There's this restaurant I really have to take you to! It's really great; almost all my friends work there and they love it! Come on!"

Before Grimmjow could yell at her for calling him that horrid nickname she grabbed his wrist and was off.

When Nelliel had said restaurant Grimmjow had expected something along the lines of some dinky little coffee shop that served nasty bagels and weak coffee and was within walking distance of their current location, but oh was he wrong. He and Nelliel had taken the trek back to Nell's house to get her car and then continued to drive about an hour and a half away from their houses to the city. By the time they arrived it was around ten at night and the streets were already full of drunken idiots and babbling mobs of females. Once parked in one of the underground parking garages provided by the city Nell lead Grimmjow to something that was most definitely not just a restaurant.

In front of him stood a five foot story building with a large sign that said 'Senbonzakura' on it with flower pettles painted around it to look as if they were floating in the wind.

"Nell, I know we're not hurting for money so your view on a restaurant may be a lil jacked, but this is definitely a fuckin' casino."

Nell giggled and shook her head.

"No, no, not a casino. The bottom floor is set up like a tavern, basic food and alcohol, the second floor is the social area, with couches and music and pretty lights all set up nice, the third floor is the entertainment floor, sometimes there's strippers, sometimes there's performances, depends on the night, the forth floor is a hall people can rent out for events like weddings or business meeting, then the top floor is a living area for the guy who owns the club, no ones allowed up there with out special permission. Oh, and there's the basement which is reserved for employees and such, you know, dressing room and break room kind of a deal."

"How much money does the filthy bastard make off this shit?"

"Trust me, you'd rather not know."

Nell held the glass door open for him to enter, allowing him to walk into the dimly lit interior which, like Nell had stated, was set up much like an old tavern.

"Hey Nell! You didn't say you were coming in tonight!"

A loud redheaded male yelled from his post behind the bar, a large grin on his face with his hair pulled back into a high ponytail as he wiped the bar down with a towel, typical. Nell smiled as she walked closer to the bar, leaning on the bar top across from the man.

"I wasn't really planning on it but ma and pop wanted me to show my cousin around town amd I couldn't think of a better place to show him. Renji, this is my cousin Grimmjow."

"Oh yea! From Germany right? You told us about that last week or so. Welcome to Japan, dude."

Grimmjow simply nodded at the man, not feeling a vocal answer was needed, as Nell sat down on a bar stool to chat with the man until there was a loud crash from behind the bar followed by even louder yelling. Shortly after a male with a blond bob cut stuck his head around the corner of wall that hid the kitchen behind the bar and grinned at Renji.

"Anybody know where Ichi is?"

He asked calmly as he brought up a very bloodied hand and waved it casually in the air. Nell and Renji sighed, making this seem like a common occurrence, while Grimmjow just stared in confusion.

"Shin, he's up on the dance floor tonight."

"I'll go get him! I wanna show Grimm around the place some more before we settle on a floor anyways. Come on!"

Nelliel grabbed Grimmjow's arm and tugged him along to one of the elevators in the room and hit the third floor button. The doors bearly opened enough for Grimmjow to fit through before Nell was dragging him again, this time towards a stage stopping just short of it and waving to get one of the dancers, who was in the process of removing her pants, to come over to the edge of the stage. After kicked her pants into the crowd and revealing what could bearly even qualify as a thong, the ginger headed woman danced her way to Nell and got on her knees to speak to the girl.

"Is Ichi working the bar up here or getting ready for a show?"

"He's back stage getting ready for a show, hun. Who's this pretty boy, huh?"

"Tch, I ain't no pretty boy and i prefer my bitches with a little more dick than you."

"He's a fiesty one, isn't he, Nelly. I see why you're bringing him to our little Ichi. Oh well, have fun!" With a wink the woman was back on center stage with the other dancers.

Back stage was a mess of men and woman running and walking about, half dressed, some gossiping, some drinking. The only quiet place seemed to be in a dressing room labeled 'Gemini', which currently only had one orange haired occupant.

"Ichi!! Shin cut his finger again and they need you on ground level pronto before he ruins the food."

A long sigh left the man and he turned in his chair, thin lines of black eyeliner rimming his eyes and mascara wand in his hand as bored chocolate eyes looks at Nell.

"Why do we let him in the kitchen? Ever? Pretty soon Bya is going to have to pay me as medical staff too."

Nell giggled and shook her head. "You know you're the best we got! Now, take him," she jabbed her thumb towards Grimmjow, "and go patch up our little clutz and I'll go on for you ok? I haven't danced in a while, I kind of miss it."

"Alright, but you know if any of them try to lay a hand on you just yell and they'll have steel toed boots up their ass and down their throat."

"Of course!"

The orange head stood, long tan legs exposed as well as a toned chest; since all the man was wearing were black boxers and a leather collar, along with a pair of stillettoes. Man was committed to his job. As the pair walked back to the elevator, too-long orange hair was tired back into a small bun. Once the button was pushed for ground level awkward silence ensued.

"So...one?" A neatly trimmed orange brow raised in confusion.

"What?"

"Ichi. One. Right?"

"Ichigo. My name is Ichigo, and you're Grimmjow, Nelliel's cousin."

"That's me."

Thankfully, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open before the pair could be surrounded in silence. They hadn't been out of the doors more than a minute and Ichigo already had some man's grizzly paw grabbing at his ass. Without missing a beat, the dancer spun on his heels, grabbed the hand, and twisted it, effectivly spraining it before he continued towards the kitchen.

Walking through the kitchen doors like he owned the place, Ichigo spoke with enough confidence to stop the whole kitchen staff.

"I was told that our walking HR problem hurt himself again. Anyone know where he is?"

"Ichi, you wound me! I'm right here!"

About a yard back and to the left stood the blond from earlier, uninjured hand over his heart as he walked towards Ichigo and Grimmjow to get patched up.

XXX

Grimmjow and Nelliel had ended up leaving at around five in the morning, around the time staff started cleaning up. They had spent the majority of the night introducing Grimmjow to Nell's friends. Grimmjow got along well with Renji, Nnoitra, Kenpatchi, and Ikkaku; the three that weren't Renji being the the heads of security. Shinji, Rangiku, and Rirukia were ok, though they all made passes at him most of the night. Ulquiorra, who bar tended along with Renji and a man named Shunsui, got on Grimmjow's nerves but when he was insulting someone that wasn't Grimmjow he was kind of entertaining. Shunsui seemed like the old man of the place everyone went to for advice, if they could catch him while he was awake. The one Grimmjow really liked, however, wad Ichigo. He seemed to work every job there was to have in the place all at once, and he did each of them flawlessly; not to mention he was fiesty, hot as hell, and the complete opposite of a push over.

"So, uh, that guy Ichigo..."

Nell smirked and glanced at Grimmjow from the corner of her eye as she drove them home.

"Hmm, what about him, Grimmy?"

"He single?"

"He is."

"Gay?"

"Very."

"Mentaly stable?"

"Hardly."

"How old?"

"Does it really matter to you?"

"Nope, give me his number."

"Absolutely not."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Because I know how you are and Ichigo isn't the hit and run type. I don't want his feelings hurt or you physically injured."

"The fuck you mean, physically injured?"

"All I'll say is that Ichigo isn't somebody you wanna fuck around with. Either you're serious about it or you don't play."

"Tch, I'm sure I can change his mind about hit and runs."

 ** _Grimm's going to get himself in trouble, we all know it. But if he didn't then it wouldn't be any fun, right?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Grimmjow! Get dressed in nice clothes, we're going to meet some old friends of your mother and I's in the city!" Grimmjow's father, Emmerich, yelled up the stairs as he buttoned up a black dress shirt.

Emmerich had opted to go to college abroad, meeting many different people from all over; including Grimmjow's mother, Valentina, who was from Spain. It just so happened that some people they'd both been good friends with lived in the city. So Grimmjow dressed in slim black jeans and a fitted, navy blue button up with the top two buttons undone.

"You guys do know I'm an adult, right? You can leave me in the house by myself. I've owned my own home before, and I won't wreck the place."

Valentina smirked at her son and shook her head, her long curvy brown hair moving with it.

"We are well aware of your age, mijo, but one of our friends says he has two nephews only a few years younger than you and another has a son that is around your age. It may be a chance to make new friends, yes?"

Grimmjow could never help the smile that took over his face when he heard his mother's still thick Spanish accent. When he was still little and she was still learning German; if he was misbehaving, she would curse him every way possible in Spanish because she wasn't fluent enough in German to curse him in that language yet. As she learnt more of the language, she would still often revert to Spanish when she was angry, and on special occasions, when she would yell, she would switch between the two. With her learning Japanese, she'd have a whole new language to curse her son and husband in.

 **XXX**

To Grimmjow's surprise, his father walked them to Senbonzakura after parking where Nell had yesterday. They went up to the second floor and walked to a table in the back corner where two men and a woman sat. One man had brown hair and eyes and was shaking his head with a smirk at the woman, who had dark tan skin, long purple hair, yellow eyes, and a large grin on her face. The other man had sandy blond hair and greyish blue eyes that reminded Grimmjow of his Uncle Starrk.

"I see the three of you never change."

Emmerich joked with his large shark like grin that his sun inherited. The small group erupted in shouts of greetings as the other three got up to hug Emmerich and Valentina, Grimmjow standing awkwardly to the side.

"Emmy! Your son is the spitting image if you! Well, all but the eyes, oh those eyes couldn't be anything but Val's. Such a handsome boy." The woman enveloped Grimmjow into a bone crushing hug.

"Yoruichi, you're crushing the man before we even get a chance to get a good look at him."

The sandy haired man chided and the other chuckled and clapped Grimmjow on the back before pulling him from the woman and introducing himself.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen, the woman that was trying to crush you is Yoruichi Shihoin, and this other man is Kisuke Urahara."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"What an exotic name, how fitting. Oh aren't you just the spitting image of your father? Well, except for those eyes, those could only be Val's lovely eyes! I think you'll get along with at least one of my nephews just fine." Kisuke smirked.

"Kisuke, you deaf bastard, I just told him that! Get your own compliments!"

"Was I mistaken in assuming you were bringing them along with you?" Emmerich questioned.

"Oh no, they're all here, they work here! My nephews will be around soon and Sosuke's boy should be here in a minu-oh, speak of the devil and he shall appear! Hello Ulqui!"

"Kisuke, I can no longer count the amount of times I have told you to use my full name." Ulquiorra, who Grimmjow had met the night before, stood next to Valentina wearing his bartending uniform, looking like this was the last place he wanted to be.

"Oh, but Ulqui is so much cuter! Why don't you smile more? You're so handsome!" Urahara gushed and walked over to pinch Ulquiorra's cheek like a grandmother would, but was stopped by a paper white hand.

"He smiles just fine for me, maybe it's just 'cause you're a creepy old man who touches him too much."

"Shirosaki! I'm your uncle! You're supposed to be supporting me!" Kisuke gasped and threw his hand over his heart as Emmerich laughed.

"So I assume this is Sosuke's son and one of the nephews?"

"Yes, Ulqiorra is my son, he is twenty-five. Shirosaki and Kisuke's other nephew are a set of twins and they are both twenty-six years old."

"I'm the older twin by fifteen minutes!" Shiro shouted at Sosuke.

"Is the other twin also..."

"As sexy as me? No. He's also not an albino an' he's got normal people eyes. Don' worry, only half the family are freaks." Shiro's grin was wide as he flung his arm around Ulquiorra, who was shorter than him by about two inches, and winked at Emmerich who laughed, already liking the boy.

"Aunt Yoruichi, can't you keep your...thing..under control? He ran into the kitchen again and is crying all over Shinji."

Grimmjow turned in time to see Ichigo approach and halt next to Shiro, looking exasperated.

Looking between Ichigo and Shirosaki, Grimmjow realized that though the two had differences, they had to be identical twins. Shiro's snow white hair fell half way down his back in a low pony tail while Ichigo's tangerine hair lay a few inches past his shoulders in a messy bun by a red hair pin. Shiro also had slightly more bulk to him, most likely working out at least weekly, whilst Ichigo's body had toned from daily activity. The most obvious difference being their skin and eye colors; Shiro had paper white skin and golden eyes set in black sclera while Ichigo had sun kissed skin and honey brown eyes.

"Ah, I suppose I could go pry him off of Shinji, but then again this could be payback for Shinji drinking all my liquor last time he was over. Yea, I think I'll take this as payback. Ichigo, Shiro, Ulquiorra, these lovely people are Emmerich and Valentina, friends of ours from college, and their son, Grimmjow."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra stepped forward to shake Emmerich and Valentina's hands, while Shiro, the ever classless one, simply saluted.

"Ichigo and I were introduced to Grimmjow yesterday. Nelliel brought him here."

"Nell was here and I missed it?! I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Aunt Yoruichi, you saw her three days ago.."

"That's a long time to go without seeing my precious Nell!"

Ichigo shook his head at his aunt's reasoning while Valentina chuckled.

"I'm glad to see our niece is well loved around here."

"Lil Nelly is like our sister, though if I was single I'd probably bang 'er so I'm not real sure i should be...OW!"

Before Shiro could be complete his sentence, he received a swift smack upside the head from his twin and a fist in the gut from Ulquiorra.

"Aw, mah boys getting jealous? Don't worry, I'd still have time fer both a ya."

"Ulquiorra, why do you put up with him?" Ulquiorra sighed at Ichigo's question and simply shook his head.

"Well! Since the three of you have already met him, why don't you let us have a little time to ourselves and go off somewhere? Oh, and meet as back at Starrk's for dinner, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 **XXX**

After Ulquiorra, Shiro, and Ichigo changed out of their uniforms, the four boys left the restaurant to show Grimmjow around the city.

"So, Big Blue, what kinda stuff ya interested in?"

"I don' know, drinking, parties, cars… and some other stuff." Shiro didn't miss the leering glance toward his brother when Grimmjow had said 'some other stuff'; nor did Ulquiorra miss the mischievous grin that spread across his boyfriend's face.

"Shirosaki, don't you dare try to pull anything. You know how your brother is with relationships, after the last few."

"Yea, I know that he needs to stop being such a loner and get himself a hot piece of ass that's gunna treat him right. And that is a hot piece of ass capable of treating him right." he gestured at Grimmjow, now walking with Ichigo ahead of them.

"Capable and going to are two completely different things. Have you not heard the stories of his sex life from Nelliel or are you choosing to ignore them?"

"Have you heard the stories of my sex life before I met you?"

Ulquiorra couldn't exactly challenge that question, seeing as the man was right. Before Ulquiorra had gotten with Shiro, his past experiences were nearly identical to Grimmjow's; different partners every night, male or female, daily hangovers, and the like."

"Fine, but you've known the man less than an hour, how could you possibly know he's even capable of treating Ichigo right'?"

"Brother's intuition, a sixth sense… or some other cheesy shit. I've heard about his sex life, but I know there's 'nother side of 'em. Like, how he nearly beating some guy to death because he tried to lay a hand on Nelliel whilst she was visiting Germany or how he took up two jobs just so he could buy his mom a new car for her birthday. If that ain't hubby material then I don't know what is. He keeps looking at Ichi too, keeps gettin' close to 'im. Look at 'em."

Shiro pointed in front of them to where Grimmjow and Ichigo had barely an inch of space between them as they walked, hands brushing with every step and neither seeming to mind. Though Grimmjow did seem to notice and glanced between them and then down at Ichigo before gently grabbing at Ichigo's pinkie in a way of asking permission. Even from behind them, Shiro could see Ichigo fighting off a smirk as he took Grimmjow's larger hand in his and continued walking.

"See! You see!? Ichi likes 'im too! But I know damn well that he's gunna be stubborn as hell about it, so he's just gunna need a little pushing." Ulquiorra sighed, but chose to give in, because in all the years of knowing Ichigo, he had learnt that the man liked to tease and enjoyed being chased after. He never expected Ichigo to simply accept physical contact so quickly, and especially one as intimate as hand holding out in a public area. Even so, he still knew Ichigo wasn't going to make it easy for Grimmjow.

"Very well, but you better not cause too much trouble." All he received in response was a suspicious grin and giggle.

 **XXX**

After two hours of wondering the city, Grimmjow had gained a deep respect for Ulquiorra, because Shirosaki was batshit crazy. It was like Ulquiorra was raising a psychotic toddler who flirted with just about everyone. Grimmjow had witnessed Ulquiorra smack his boyfriend upside the head and elbow him in the ribs more times than should be necessary. First, the group had visited a bakery owned by two friends of theirs, Orihime and Rukia. The whole time they were there Rukia was constantly yelling at Shiro to stop eating the dough. After sampling almost everything in the shop, they took some stuff to go and went to an auto body shop, again, owned by people they knew. There they met Gin, a fox faced man with a creepy smile, and Tousen, a blind man with the ability to see all. Yea, Grimmjow didn't plan to spend any time there again. Luckily, they simply exchanged greetings, gave half the bag of treats to the two, and were on their way to a high end clothing store which, surprise, they also happened to know the owners of. Uryū and Toshiro were easily irritated, highly sarcastic, and slightly prissy; they received the other half of the bag of treats.

"So, uh, do you guys just know everyone that owns anything in this town?"

"No, not everyone..."

"Yea, that's what happens when daddy's a big boss man of a powerful company. Lots of parties and meeting people your whole life and such."

"So, dad owns a business, yea? Is he the owner of Senbonzakura?"

"Dad own Sen? Hell no. He does happen to own just about every hospital in the country though, and what he doesn't own Uncle Ryuken does."

"Jesus, you must live in a golden palace. Your mom a trophy wife or somethin?"

Ichigo didn't answer the question, opting to cast his eyes downward and drop Grimmjow's hand which he momentarily forgot he was holding.

"Tch, mom a dead wife."

"A dea...oh...oh...I'm sorry."

"I mean, not like you'd now right? Not like we got fuckin' tattoos on our forehead 'hey, my mom's dead, wanna ask about it?'. Cause that's a bit fuckin' much to-"

"Shiro." Ulquiorra placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his tirade. The albino let out a troubled sigh before wrapping his arm around his twin, pulling him close whilst they walking ahead.

"Their mother is a very sensitive topic for the two of them. Don't take his words too harshly."

"What happened to her?"

"She was...she was murdered about nine years ago, but if you want any more detail than that you'll have to ask them, or your uncle."

 **A/N. And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will include an insanely large 'family' dinner and a lot of Ichigo sass. Feel free to leave a review/comment. Beta'd by Lady Histoire!**


End file.
